1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool, which is inserted through a treatment tool insert channel of an endoscope and used for an operation within a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an end portion of a biopsy forceps which is a typical treatment tool of an endoscope. As shown in the drawing, an operating wire 52 is inserted in a flexible sheath 51 and is movable along the longitudinal axis of the sheath 51. A pair of forceps cups 57 is pivoted on an end support unit 53 attached to an end portion of the sheath 51, and is opened and closed like a beak.
The end support unit 53 is provided with a groove 53a, which is open at the end side of the end support unit 53. In the groove 53a, a moving mechanism 50 is provided and moved by an operating wire 52 to open and close the forceps cups 57.
FIG. 2 shows the end support unit 53. As shown in the drawing, a rear-end portion 53A of the end support unit 53 is cylindrically formed so that an end portion of the sheath 51 can be inserted therein. A front-end portion 53B of the end support unit 53 is provided with the groove 53a in which the moving mechanism 50 is disposed as described above.
Accordingly, for manufacturing the end support unit 53, it is necessary that one end portion of a rod-shaped material is drilled to form a bore and another end portion of the rod-shaped material is cut to form the groove 53a. Thus, two cutting processes are required, in which a machine such as a milling machine is used, and therefore, the manufacturing cost of the end support unit 53 is high.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a treatment tool support device for an endoscope, which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
According to the present invention, there is provided a treatment tool support device provided in an endoscope for supporting a treatment tool, the device comprising a moving mechanism support member, a sheath connecting cap and a connecting means.
The moving mechanism support member has a support groove in which a treatment tool moving mechanism is supported. The moving mechanism support member is manufactured by bending a plate in such a manner that a first bottom portion defining a part of the support groove is formed. The first bottom portion is provided with a firsthole. The sheath connecting cap is provided on an end portion of a sheath, in which an operating member for driving the treatment tool moving mechanism is provided. The sheath connecting cap has a second bottom portion provided with a second hole. The connecting means connects the moving mechanism support member and the sheath connecting cap in such a manner that the first bottom portion and the second bottom portion are fixed to each other and the treatment tool moving mechanism and the operating member are connected through the first and second holes.
Preferably, each of the moving mechanism support member and the sheath connecting cap is manufactured by a press molding. Further, the first bottom portion and the second bottom portion may be fixed to each other by one of crimping, welding and brazing. Thus, the manufacturing cost can be further reduced.
The moving mechanism support member and the sheath connecting cap are connected to each other such that the first and second holes are aligned with each other, so that a connecting member connecting the operating member to the treatment tool moving mechanism is positioned in the first and second holes.
The sheath may have a corrugated outer surface and the sheath connecting cap may have a corrugated inner surface which is formed in conformity with the corrugated outer surface. Thus, the sheath connecting cap can be tightly connected to the sheath.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a treatment tool support device provided in an endoscope for supporting a treatment tool, the device comprising a moving mechanism support member and a sheath connecting member.
The moving mechanism support member has a support groove in which a treatment tool moving mechanism for moving the treatment tool is supported. The moving mechanism support member is manufactured by bending a plate so as to form the support groove. The sheath connecting member is provided on an end portion of a sheath. The sheath connecting member is manufactured from a tube to be a cap-shape having a hole on the axis thereof. The sheath connecting member is integrated to the moving mechanism support member.